Best Levels of 2010
Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2011}} =Intro= Hello, everyone, and welcome to the list of Best Levels of 2010. As with the 2009 list, these were judged in a collective group by myself, Volcove, SuperMIC and Venexis. The list has been split in two for the sake of continuity, therefore there is a new winner. ^_^ Also to be seen is a new entrant which rockets into 12th place despite not being in the original list! Volcove also assisted the writing on this one, writing 15, 11, 10, 8, 4 and 3. 2010 was the sophomore year of the Super Mario 63 designer, but if you were to judge by the levels that came out this year, the level designing world was years ahead of its time. The works told stories, created expansive worlds, immersed you in gorgeous adventure and left you feeling invigorated and with memories to last a long time afterward. For the creators, these are projects that were works of passion, a test of their own skills, and a testament to the power one has to create that will not be forgotten, even after all the keyboards and wifi connections are dust in the wind. Thank you for reading. ~MessengerOfDreams ---- November 16, 2012 Edit: I have decided to finally fix some time incontinuity in the 2010 list by moving the levels Wet Cave by Star king and Epic Mario World Bonus World 1 by Venexis over to the 2011 list, since they were made in very early 2011. I was debating doing the same for the two 11th LDC entrants but they were initially made in December 2010, with finished versions hitting the deadline in 2011. That counts to me under the last-LDC clause. But seeing as Venexis' was made independently as part of the series in the beginning of 2011, IIRC, and Star king's was actually for the failed LDT (same as 2011's #16, Blizzid Canyon by nin10mode), then I think they can be moved. Further details in the 2011 post. For now, though, we welcome two new entrants, which you can see in the middle of the list at numbers #13 and #12 respectively! =The List= #1-Temple of the Penguin God by Volcove *Level Post - Part 1 *Level Post - Part 2 The most contested second placer in existance, this masterpiece by Volcove was mistakenly announced as the 7th LDC (Hidden Treasure) winner until a score correction (by Volcove himself... sorry you had to do that Volc. But I’m pretty sure I goddamn made it up to you by now bro. xD) Exploration, Temple, Escape, Puzzle That epic line when you get trapped to your death in the alternate ending, or the entire last fucking level. There are some levels, the very rare few that are revered because they simply are masterpieces. Tricks and glitches and technicalities can wait for a moment while we immerse ourselves in a hypnotic world created as if the designer himself were designing his own world. The detailing is exquisite and specific enough to make it nearly realistic (and yes we’re talking about a Mario game) and there’s a finesse put into it that lets you know that this level you’re playing is the brainchild of a designer who loves what he does. Needless to say, Temple of the Penguin God is the best of those levels to date. This is a level that is an evident masterpiece. Anyone can play this level and they will know, and almost immediately agree that it is brilliance incarnate on a small popup window. The authentic graphics, the superb gameplay, the effortless loading times, the perfectly integrated tricks and custom elements, and the unbelievably remarkable second level. It's sublime, and could only come from a master like Volcove. The level sounds deceptively simple, with you going into the Penguin God's ruined temple to gather some treasure. It's anything but. There are many fantastic ways to play this fantastic level, with hidden puzzles and different places to explore, and alternate endings to both levels. It's expansive and challenging without being easy to die in, so you don't have to restart a lot until the second level. And that second level, oh holy damn, it's jaw-dropping. The most intense race to the finish you'll ever experience. Volcove uses blocks in an incredibly clever and intense finisher without the blocks actually being bosses or enemies. It's hard to explain, so play the five-room test for yourself and see. (it also has one of the most clever alternate endings ever.) Overall, it's easy to see the pure remarkable in this level, whether you're new or old to levels, no matter what your style is or your preference, you'll tip your hat here to Volcove and his incredible, professional levelmaking. Levels like this are the reason Volcove is the most revered designer of his day. #2-Explorer Guy and King Goombiard's Ancient Temple by Zebtrestalala Level Post (bottom level again lol :p) Believe it or not, this level only came in fourth in the 7th LDC (Hidden Treasure), and even then tied for fourth with Worst_master. But the amazing contents in the level would be enough to give it a reputation past its initial (and even past his acclaimed 4th LDC entry, which was a bronze medalist.) Exploration, Temple, Ruins The boss fight, a nod to Eyeroq that is beyond epic. It's inarguable that Fourinone was probably an inspiring factor of this level, but this has a definite eloquent balance of everything that makes a legendary level. This is the kind of level that you just have to plan out on paper, start to finish, and then execute to near perfection and then sit back and make a toast to when you're done. And when you finish playing this, you'll get a feeling of the same accomplishment that Zeb must have had when he finished this level. Just, wow. Everything is just too brilliant to have happened by accident. There's so much thought put into this level, into every bit of decoration and every platform. It brings in the perfect atmosphere and the perfect existence, and everything about it is authentic, Mario, and excellent. It's incredibly true to its intentions, with overt Indiana Jones spoof themes, where you follow Explorer Guy as he searches for treasure in an ancient king's temple (whilst Mario does all the work.) There's puzzles, traps, and exquisite basic platforming sections, not to mention a boss fight that is beyond incredible. It takes awhile to beat, too, the better parts of a half hour. And it's certainly worth every minute. Loaded with great humor, fantastic gameplay, authentic graphics and a brilliant flow, King Goombiard's Temple, formerly the most underrated level of all time, now takes a place as the second best level of 2010. #3-Alignment of Fates by MessengerOfDreams & Venexis Level Post The winner of the 10th LDC (Space) ran by Runouw himself, not to mention the first winning collaboration Space, exploration, underground Cave worms! Something's falling from the sky, and it is up to you to figure out what it is. It might sound like a typical space-faring threat (such as an asteroid) at first sight, but there is much more to it than what meets the eye. Spanning three sections between two collaborators and boasting impressive design, obstacles and story, it is easy to see why it went as far as it did. After all, it won the contest hosted by SM63's creator himself, and that says quite a lot, let alone all the other accomplishments behind such a level series. Make sure to give it a try; it won't disappoint you. Oh, and did I mention the presence of cute underground worms? That should serve as more of a motivator, if anything. #4-Calamari Cove by Venexis Level Post (it is there at the bottom :p) The most notable level in an already notable Epic Mario World series Beach, ruins, underwater The final boss / obstacle, and how utterly overwhelming it is Size isn't everything, and while there are several other entries with smaller dimensions mixed into this list, Calamari Cove is one of the best of the smaller levels. Boasting an engaging puzzle system, a unique theme and a well designed boss / final obstacle (the last of which is clearly Venexis' trademark), it still serves as a reminder of what incredible potential can be wrought with a bit of ingenuity, creativity and patience. I'm personally still baffled at what was done with this, as well as how it breaks the mold of usual level design to go well beyond what most even dare to attempt. #5-Shroomsday by Avolerators Level Post (top level is the one you want for this :p) The runner up (by less than .1 of a point) of the 11th (2012) LDC Fire Field, Disaster, Platformer Seeing the destruction in the beginning. There are winners, and there are levels that basically won, fuck what they said. With all respects to Killswitch, this level is almost universally revered as the better level of the two and the winner of the 11th LDC, and it's easy to see why. It's one of those basic-type levels that is just done so effortlessly and magnificently that it's hard not to revere it. There's not much story, just Mario escaping 2012. Nor does there need to be. It's just a start-to-finish platformer that is just thought through, polished and sanded down to near perfection. These kind of levels are almost as rare as out of the box ideas, and they're entirely underrated to boot. When they're done right, it deserves just as much as respect as the huge concept levels do, and that's why it's here. #6-Level of Darkness by Mr_SaxMan Level Post (not quite sure whether this is true or good trolling :p) Mr_SaxMan is one of the most watched innovators since he was brought to light from the portal in 2010. This is by far his most notable achievement. Factory, Darkness, Exploration actually loading the fucking thing! Being carried through the looming darkness on a platform. Obtaining this level is like obtaining a dusty copy of a rare version of the first Legend of Zelda game. It's hard to find, and since it's so hard to load you have to jump through a few hoops to get it to work, but when it works you see a level taken beyond the boundaries of any level before it, even the other entries on this list. You see, if you can load this level, you will find the most glorious use of level transitions that has ever existed and that would not even begin to be comparable until NWorlds' Ghostly Cave, if even then. To summarize without going into detail, SaxMan uses hundreds of transitions to create pitch black darkness in parts of the level. That's the big clincher, so I'll leave you to see if you can see it for yourself. There's a great, quirky story with it an an odd, unexpected ending that could easily have inspired future designer legend King. You can tell that this is a SaxMan level, a level from when he was an inspiration to those on the Portal (which is how he started.) And you can see its traces into 2011 designing as well, as the birth of a new generation. This is a showing of someone who was the first instances of many kids playing Super Mario 63 levels dropping their jaws and wanting to make levels like that. And even if it's hard to access, it's bloody brilliant. #7-Paradox Bridge by Volcove Level Post The far and away winner of the 9th LDC (using the second theme of "Bridge Over Troubled Water"), winning by 2.75 points. Spans multiple tilesets, focuses around a bridge and some Sci-Fi elements. An epic plot twist that you can find by paying attention to detail. Let's face facts. Using a theme of Runouw.com for an LDC was probably a bad idea, with only two or three decent entries for the theme coming out of the idea. In desperation, a second theme was added themed around bridges, being used only by Volcove. With that theme, his level became the far and away victor over a crowd of levels that had nothing on it, even the very sound entries that were its runners up. Rest assured, this level could easily have taken a very well deserved victory in any contest it was entered in (except this one but hey. , he's got another level in the top 5.) It's an entirely original concept never thought of in levelkind before, which in and of itself makes it great, but the execution helps make it incredible. It revolves around a never ending bridge that loops around itself and cannot be broken... or can it? There is no attention to detail spared, and technically it is borderline flawless. The bridge goes all around the world, through snow and desert and grass and lava, and then... your events trigger what happens next. That's the unspoken brilliance of Paradox Bridge, and that's what makes it incredible. #8-Ship Below by Buffooner Level Post (second level this time :p) The bronze medalist of the 6th LDC (Airship) ran by Demonik Airship, Darkness, Exploration The first encounter with the suspended (frozen) underwater airship Buffooner's overall style is quite memorable, and while this doesn't deviate from such a niche, it still remains as one of his best works. Another unique approach to a contest theme, it allows the player to explore what seems unnaturally suspended in animation while uprooting the true threat, which in turn requires navigation through quite a few unusual challenges in the process. The alternative ending and silver star hunting adds replay value on top of it, and the difficulty level keeps the player on their toes throughout it all. I'm genuinely surprised that it didn't rank higher than 3rd, really; it is hard to beat something that keeps you engaged while exuding such an ominous, forlorn feeling at the same time. #9-A Leisurely Voyage by Aznchau4ever Level Post (bottom level again please :p) Being the winner of the 6th LDC (Airship) and the streak breaker of legends winning LDCs (neither Krazy, Four or 24Murph have ever won an LDC again and only two people/teams since have won two LDCs). Airship, Story-driven The Airship in full view either Pre-Ascent or Pre-Descent. Levels like Aznchau's rarely come along. And I know I say that a lot, but this is the type of level that rarely comes along that rarely comes along. It's the type of level that is not only interactive in gameplay, but in graphics. Play through the level, especially the finishing scenes, and you'll see what I mean. Aznchau, in his long illustrious career as a forumer, reregisterer, gamer, anime watcher and artist, has only made a handful of levels, so when he pulled this win out of his bag of tricks, everyone fell on their asses in shock, especially considering the entrants. But (even though Buffooner placed higher on the list) it's very hard to argue with the idea that Aznchau deserved his win for what he accomplished in this humbly robust level. You see, what Aznchau created was an atmosphere. A brilliant, evident and recognizable world of an airship, from walking into the cabin, from seeing the full airship in motion and to the alarm in the invasion, you are there. It isn't even necessarily under the stigma of being Mario-esque in some ways (which Chau never seemed to go for that much, seeing as he immediately leapt to the LL designer at its beta release.) It's just a leisurely voyage on an airship that goes awry. Very few people can think the way Chau does (and continues to do in LL.) (fair warning, though, there is a complete bullet hell part that will piss you off, so feel free to cheat past it.) #10-Seasonease Galaxy by nin10mode Level Post The silver medalist of the 10th LDC (Space) ran by Runouw himself Winter, Spring, Exploration, Space The drastic environment change after entering the first door Although it does carry with it some galaxy-based qualities, the primary focus is what separates it from other, more traditional space-faring levels from that contest. Revolving primarily around shifting the landscape between spring and winter while hunting for red coins makes for a surprisingly enjoyable hunt, and it is a general concept that proves itself to offer great possibilities in level making. One could argue that such transitions could have been executed better, but it is best to enjoy the level for what it is. It is difficult to object to cute penguins and their casual commenting as well. #11-Nimbus Gardens by Cryokenetic Level Post The winner of the 8th LDC (Garden) ran by fourinone Garden, Sky The initial ascent from the snow-covered lands into the sky Another level that takes an unusual approach to the LDC's theme, the aerial paradise from a new poster offered a surprisingly interesting blend of numerous aspects that allowed it to clinch the win while earning plenty of positive feedback in the process. It remains one of the few levels that combine successful rocket Fludd use along with versatile gameplay, and it continues to attract praise while earning a respectful placing in the process. It is too bad that the creator was only around the forums for a month or so. #12-The Empty Castle by Aznchau4ever Level Post More of a personal addition, although the level has proven its value by become the third out of Chau's three SM63 levels to place in the top 6 of an LDC, gaining its green ribbon in the extremely heated 7th LDC and giving Chau a perfect average for placing in LDCs from the winner's club (a rare feat for anyone, much less someone casual in the scene.) Castle, Cave, Labyrinth The descent that bridges the two levels together. This piece is, in retrospect, a very tightly-constructed mood piece that could even surpass Chau's victor, A Leisurely Voyage (6th LDC Winner) in terms of grand scale and creating a unique and engrossing world. The eerieness of the empty castle and even the world beyond it turns the subtle surroundings into a tense and uncomfortable experience with brilliant set pieces and classic gameplay. It also features a lovely, subtly-integrated story that explains the pace and actions of the level without overtaking it. Highly underrated and superbly crafted, The Empty Castle is perhaps further proof that, being the fifth of the twenty best levels of 2010 from the 7th LDC, that it was in fact the most talented of them all. #13-Garden of Life by Volcove Level Post A tie for fourth place in the 8th LDC (Garden) ran by fourinone, but is more praised as an underrated Volcovian masterpiece. Garden Leaping across floating plants swaying in the breeze. It's surprising to look back on this level and realize just how underrated it is and how it seems to have been forgotten in time. Placing fourth in the Garden LDC (which if you ask me was exceptionally talented all around), before ribbons were awarded, it seems that this level has gone more of the Zebtrestalala way to acclaim and fame (but we'll get to him later!), by being hailed as an underrated classic. Garden of Life is the perfect example of what Volcove has a tendency to do best- create a unique and convincing atmosphere without telling a story. This is probably his strongest effort on that front, as he creates one of the most unforgettable visual treats in this massively overgrown garden that has great, original gameplay to boot. Sandwiched between two of Volcove's greatest works to date (but we'll get to those later!) it's easy to see why this smaller, more subtle level, would be overlook, but when all is said and done, it really shouldn't be. #14-Airship Rescue by Yoshi Boo 118 Level Post Placed fourth in the 6th (Airship) LDC, one of the most crowded LDCs and a breakout for some considerable talent. Airship A boss that is a clever throwback to the SMW days. The 6th LDC was a game changer, no doubt about it. Up until then the contests were usually a far and away victory to a legend who busted his ass on something legendary. Runner ups often didn't get the credit they deserved, it was just drooling over levels that Fourinone or Krazy or Murph made. The 6th was what changed everything. Not only was the winner a fresh level designing face in the form of Aznchau (who then proceeded to drop off the face of the levelmaking planet after a 6th place in the next LDC), but the competition was close and the runner ups were all amazing in their own right. Yoshi Boo was one of them. Already a praised designer with his Paper Mario 64 series, Yoshi Boo was able to take fourth place and still come out with a truly great level, even if at the time he got no prize (until ribbons were awarded in mid 2011). It's a throwback to Super Mario Bros 3 and Super Mario World, with an old school airship with a Super Mario 63 type mission- rescue the penguins and get the hell out. It has one notable trouble spot (especially notable if you hate being trapped with bullet bills) but other than that, it's simply a ton of fun to play. You even get to fight Bowser at the end, which is rarely ever seen. Play this entirely underrated tribute level and you won't be disappointed. #15-The Lost Treasure by MICrophone Level Post The bronze medalist of the 7th LDC (Hidden Treasure) ran by Superyoshi (in the guise of Wario) Cave, Underwater Submarine plot twist Considering that most of the entries for the contest revolved around somewhat predictable themes such as deserts, tombs and ruins, taking an open cavernous approach followed by underwater exploration is certainly a unique take on the hidden treasure theme. Although the gameplay has its fair share of assorted flaws in many areas, it still offers an enjoyable experience with an ending sequence that is far from implied by by the title and flow for the majority of the level. That is, as long as you're patient where necessary. #16-Wiggler Fields by Worst_master Level Post Oft-referenced centerpiece of Worst_master's Strange Mario World series. Garden, Sky First Seeing a Wiggler under the Shine Lamppost. Block bosses are and have always been the shiz. They're often the centerpiece of a great level. But what if, daresay, block-based enemies were used on a more normal basis? This was the sort of duh moment Worst_master had, causing him to successfully integrate block creatures into his level and becoming the first to bring a true harmony of level and block technology together without letting one swallow up the other- sure, you could do the wigglers anywhere else, and the garden level would be good on its own, but they wouldn't be nearly as great without each other, would they? That's really the notable attribute of this level, seeing the wigglers in a nicely decorated garden habitat. That's not to say the platforming and other attributes aren't good, they're just fine, but the wigglers of the level running around without looking incredibly awkward is what brought many portal players to the idea of doing something more with the designer. That's something a great level does. #17-Doram’s Castle Level Post Cause Doram’s freaking Doram, and this is the Doramiest level of them all. Castle, Exploration, Red Coin The secret exit that takes you through secret parts next to the entire level- within plain sight. Doram is by far one of the most unique, if not the most unique people on this site, and not just because he’s over thirty. He’s straight forward, very intelligent and a warm and friendly guy, and for those same reasons, his levels are unique, because the levels display his characteristics very well while still being very well done levels. Doram’s Castle is easily (and obviously) the easiest level to trace to its owner, and not just because it’s named after him. The level is a basic castle find-the-coins/stars type of level, but it’s easy to distinguish this from others. There’s a light, welcoming atmosphere to it instead of dark dreariness, and Doram’s spirit is in the narration and in the castle. Even if the red coins get a bit too tricky to find and it gets repetitive, you’ll find this an inviting casual play true to its owner, just like his other levels. #18-It’s a Garden by Buffooner Level Post The silver medalist of the 8th LDC (Garden) by Fourinone. Garden, Cave A tongue in cheek about the economy at Peach’s door-less castle. Sometimes the best level comes from simplicity. Better than anyone, Buffooner knows this. This is one of the most evident examples of simplistic bliss, a simple, sweet platformer that takes you through a bonus level type garden and a last stretch through a cave in a fight against a giant worm. Even in its boldest moves, Buffooner keeps his level accessible to all. No tricks, no difficulty spikes, no gimmicks. Just pure Mario fun. Even if it won’t win any awards for innovation, it’s still a brilliant level easy to play and enjoy. #19-Disaster Strikes! By Killswitch Level Post Winner of the 11th LDC (2012) Fire Fields, Apocalypse Walking on wobbly platforms through a burnt down city This was another controversial winner, but it’s still easy to tell how hard Killswitch worked on this level, even if he hasn’t ever completed it. The level is a long, hard haul, but if you can survive it, all the better. This level takes you through the apocalypse of 2012, and has over thirty minutes of challenging content of all sorts, getting more and more difficult as it goes. The loading times may be long, and it may be inordinately frustrating (not to mention the last level is incomplete) but it’s hard not to appreciate the amount of work Killswitch put into this incredibly extensive level. #20-Blablob’s Tomb Level Post (ignore Volcove's and Zeb's levels, for now :p) The winner of the 7th LDC (Hidden Treasure) ran by Superyoshi (in the guise of Wario) Desert/Pyramid Level The Blabcopter ending- can you find it? You probably can. This has been one of the most controversial winners of any LDC, if not the most controversial. Either way, this is still an evidently enjoyable level, with a nice Mario feel, some well executed puzzle elements and some very great humor. Even if it has its flaws (try to avoid the coins- there’s twenty stacked on top of each other and it will make your ears bleed) and the graphics aren’t completely solid, it’s a fun, enjoyable level that you’ll be sure to enjoy. Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2011}} Category:SM63 Category:LD Category:Forum Category:Opinion